cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Beta
Charter Article I Official statement declaration of existence and intent Alpha Beta is hereby established as a peripheral alliance to Alpha Omega. Members of Alpha Beta will be protected by the martial force of the larger alliance, and will be expected to enter combat for Alpha Omega as and when directed to by Alpha Omega’s authorities. In order to fully train and aid our newer members in government, diplomatic, and planning nuances of Planet Bob, we do institute this foundation. Article II Recruitment Section 2.01 In order to establish a greater network of nations in the Alpha Omega sphere of influence, Alpha Beta shall actively recruit unaligned black team members by way of in game personal messaging. Unaligned nations of other colours shall not actively be recruited, but conditionally offered to interested parties, with the stipulations that the party either joins the black team so as to bolster the strength of the black trade sphere. This however may be overridden if notably high activity on the forums is offered or if the party benefits the establishments of Alpha Omega or any of its peripheral or affiliated groups. Section 2.02 To maintain a sense of order and security, Alpha Beta membership shall be suspended after 13 days of unexplained forum inactivity displayed by a member, and shall not be reconstituted to the former member status until a valid and complete explanation of un-notified absence is provided to the Director of Internal Affairs for Alpha Omega or the Viceroy of Alpha Beta. Article III Membership Section 3.01 Expectation (a) Membership, being a privilege, shall be revoked for excessive absences. The Alpha Beta government and the Alpha Omega government expect that a member be active on the forums as close to daily as possible. Activity will be rewarded with medals and monetary rewards to the most active and involved nations in the affairs both domestically and socially of Alpha Omega and its affiliates. (b) Alpha Beta members are expected to operate tech deals within the Alpha Beta-Alpha Omega circle, so as to bolster the fidelity and strength of our alliances, policies further to this are liable to frequent alteration, therefore each month the Director of Finance will set out a state financial audit of Alpha Beta setting targets for its authorities to achieve by the next month. Members contributing significantly to the completion of such aims will be liable to promotion and rewards in either financial or medal forms. ©Members are expected to actively participate in plans to increase national development, both experimental and confirmed methods. This will be upon direction of the Director of Finance of Alpha Omega. (d) Members must agree to allow their nation to be put into a trade guild at the discretion of the Alpha Omega trades director, given that the guild they are asked to join will be of either equal or greater value to their nation. (e) In the event of an international situation involving a member, the member shall be expelled immediately unless compelling evidence is brought forward as to suggest beyond reasonable doubt the innocence of the member. (f) Members understand that they will be called upon by Alpha Omega in the event of a war, and likewise shall be protected and nurtured by Alpha Omega during their duration of stay in Alpha Beta. (g) Members of Alpha Beta shall be given access to the Alpha Omega spam boards to participate in communal activities. (h) Members of Alpha Beta shall be eligible for the highest standard military training upon request. Section 3.02 Graduation (a) Members shall be graduated to Alpha Omega and full Alpha Omega membership upon the recognition and recommendation of two full Alpha Omega members or one Alpha Omega triumvirate or ministerial position. Promotions will be confirmed by the triumvirate. (b) Graduation from Alpha Beta requires in the vast majority of cases a nation meeting certain criteria, at time of writing these requirements are thus, a minimum of 3,000 levels of infrastructure, recommendation as previously stated, a personal review from the Director of Finance and the Trades director, and finally appearance on more than one occasion on the alliance IRC channel. Section 3.03 Behavior (a) Flaming in the open world forum or in public areas of the Alpha Omega/Alpha Beta forum will result in two warnings and subsequent expulsion. (b) Spamming on the IRC channels of Alpha Omega or any of its affiliates will be tolerated if the mood of the room fits as such, however, should any operator think behavior of a member to be inappropriate they will serve two warnings then a kick then a kick-ban all kick bans are to be reported on a thread viewable by the government and will last for 24 hours. Article IV Government Section 4.01 Governing (a) Alpha Beta shall be subject to all laws, decrees, and ordinances of the Alpha Omega Triumvirate. The finance director of Alpha Omega shall also have the authority to organize trade circles and tech deals within Alpha Beta and Alpha Omega circles. In order to amend the charter of Alpha Beta, a unanimous agreement of the Alpha Omega triumvirate must be reached as well half of the ministerial positions. (b) All Directors within Alpha Omega may veto any actions made by a counterpart within Alpha Beta with justifiable reason, and may make any decrees they see fit relating to their sphere of knowledge. However their priorities must also include educating Alpha Beta members on the correct course of education and furthering their own technical expertise. Article V Viceroyalty Section 5.01 Appointment (a) Alpha Omega triumvirate shall appoint a Viceroy, who shall manage and keep record of the going-ons within Alpha Beta. He shall organize the alliance in a manner that seems most befitting to the situation and report to the Alpha Omega triumvirates of any issue. A monthly review of the Viceroyship shall occur, wherein the Alpha Omega government will decide to increase or decrease additional staff as suggested by the viceroy. The viceroy may be removed and replaced by the triumvirates majority vote, they may also veto any action he choses to make and remains the final voice in what may be done within Alpha Beta, they are the final and unquestionable authority in all things. Category:Black team alliances